


When I Worship, It's Your Name that Falls from My Lips

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, OiKuro Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo ponders over what he likes about Oikawa's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Worship, It's Your Name that Falls from My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Oikuro week losers!
> 
> Day 4: Touch

Kuroo’s legs were tangled loosely with Oikawa’s, the sweat on their bodies having longed cooled as they cuddled closer to each other for warmth. Kuroo’s head laid snuggly in-between the crook of Oikawa’s neck and shoulder as he inhaled slowly, shuffling his body closer as he smelled a hint of amber from Oikawa’s spicy cologne.

The smell had dampened over the course of the evening from various body fluids, some still drying in streaks on Kuroo’s lower abdomen that he hadn’t bothered to wipe off yet.

Oikawa hummed low in his throat, the sound satisfied and pleased. Kuroo smiled, nuzzling at the side of his neck before he pressed a wet lingering kiss to the steady pulse point. When he looked up Oikawa was smiling down at him fondly, eyes crinkling around the corners as he sighed and laid his head back. Kuroo grinned and kissed his jaw, biting at the defined jut playfully.

He followed that line to the nape of Oikawa’s neck, mouthing lazily at the sensitive skin he knew made Oikawa eyes flutter and his lips sensuously part on a shaky breath. He moaned when Kuroo flattened his tongue against the skin, a jolt running through his body like lightening.

“Hmm, I like it when you do that…” Oikawa said softly, offering his neck further as arms wrapped around Kuroo’s chest and brought him in impossibly closer. Kuroo sighed happily when he straddled Oikawa, sitting his butt on Oikawa’s hips as he kissed over his cheeks, eyelids, and forehead before he rested them right over his lips, hovering temptingly.

Oikawa eyes were lidded, the maroon of them molten as they stared back at Kuroo from under his lashes. He looked absolutely beautiful in that moment, curls fanned out in every which way over the pillow his head sat on, skin iridescent, spotted every so often with the irregular imprint of Kuroo’s teeth.

“What are you thinking _Tetsurou_?” Oikawa elongated the syllables of his name, drawing the word out like a piece of taffy that had sat out in the sun for far too long but was twice as sweet.

Kuroo melted.

The pads of his fingers lightly traced Oikawa’s soft cheek, connecting various freckles he saw into constellations and patterns and Oikawa smiled knowingly at him, grabbing his hand and kissing each of his fingers. His mouth was plush and warm, the little tease of his tongue _burning_ against his skin.

“I’m thinking about you—how fucking sexy you look right now…it’s completely unfair.” Kuroo pouted, only slightly upset that Oikawa didn’t have to do anything to get Kuroo to grovel pathetically at his feet. By the sly smile that curved Oikawa’s mouth it seemed he knew this fact as well.

 _Have mercy_ , Kuroo thought.

“What about me is sexy Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asked playfully, his fingers dancing up Kuroo’s sides to only circle back down and encompass his hips. Oikawa’s thumbs rubbed back and forth along his protruding hip bones, the feeling was tantalizing, like he was being charmed, so Kuroo lightly rocked into it.

“You wanna know?” Kuroo asked, biting at Oikawa’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. “Okay, I’ll tell you…” Conversation lapsed as Kuroo captured Oikawa lips, kissing him with an rising urgency as their lips glided over one another’s with an ease that told of lazy afternoons spent cuddling on the couch and desperate, impossible meetings that only allowed for a quick, unsatisfying release.

Kuroo pulled back as Oikawa’s tongue traced his bottom lip, eyes blown and breath coming quick. He traced those kiss swollen pink lips with his thumb, dipping the pad of his finger into his mouth and pressing it against his tongue, rubbing back and forth.

Oikawa sighed through his nose, eyes slowly opening as he closed his mouth around Kuroo’s thumb and started sucking slowly and deliberately like he would something else.

“Your mouth, Oikawa Tooru, no doubt is the sexiest thing about you.” Kuroo bit his lip as he moved his thumb in and out, shivering when Oikawa’s tongue wrapped around it.

“Your lips were made for sucking cock— _mine_ to be more specific…” Oikawa moaned lowly, eyes lidding as he sucked harder and Kuroo could feel him getting interested again, the length of him pressing more insistently against Kuroo’s thigh. He wiggled teasingly.

Oikawa’s mouth opened, releasing Kuroo’s damp thumb with a gasp before he licked a long, lewd flat line along the underside of Kuroo’s thumb. Oikawa looked profoundly pleased with himself when Kuroo couldn’t help but groan—smug as he rocked his hips up into Kuroo’s.

“Hmm, _fuck_ —get hard again so I can do that to your dick.”

Kuroo honestly didn’t think he would have any problem with that, not with how deliciously devious Oikawa looked, gazing up at him from underneath those long lashes, his maroon eyes tempting, daring.

Kuroo hummed, lightly grinding back. He playfully clicked his teeth.

“I’m not done yet though…”

Oikawa laughed joyously at that, throwing his head back and biting his lip as the pads of his fingers ran up and down Kuroo’s muscular thighs, making Kuroo spread his legs wider, pleasantly shivering all over.

Oikawa’s hands ran up again, only this time they stayed at Kuroo’s hips, gripping him hard and pulling him closer with a rough jerk as he grinned devilishly, “Oh, you’re not?”

Kuroo smirked, slowly shaking his head, “No, not even close.” He leaned in again, giving quick pecks to Oikawa’s lips. His next breath came out on a frail wisp as Oikawa gripped him hard and _moved_ him over his hardening cock, making Kuroo rock in a slow, steady roll that had him itching by how turned on he was.

There was something so very sexy to Kuroo about being man-handled on certain occasions, like when Tooru would sometimes come home after a frustrating day and just force Kuroo onto his hands and knees, making Kuroo take his cock hard and rough. He had never slept so good after that night.

“These by the way, hella sexy,” Kuroo said matter-of-fact, trailing his hands down Oikawa’s throat, towards his raised collar bones only to circle his thumbs around Oikawa rosy pink nipples. They beaded immediately under his touch and Kuroo lightly dragged his nails over the pin-pricks taking delight in how Oikawa arched and moaned into it, begging with his eyes for more.

“So sensitive too,” Kuroo observed lowly, pinching and tweaking the flushed peaks as Oikawa shamelessly whimpered, rutting his hips restlessly against Kuroo’s ass.

Kuroo enjoyed Oikawa loud—he had always appreciated vocal lovers, unashamed in showing what they liked and unembarrassed about how they wanted it. It was also hot as hell, how Oikawa, in a fits of unbearable arousal, would tell him to play with his ass as Kuroo sucked him off or pull his hair whenever Kuroo had him on all fours.

There was nothing sexier than confidence in the bedroom.

“I love how you jump out of your skin when I suck on them,” With that, Kuroo’s mouth lowered wet and hot on Oikawa’s right nipple, enveloping it in his mouth and running the flat of his tongue along the pebbled bud. His dark eyes were sharp as they watched Oikawa’s mouth part on a high whine, eyes lidding sensuously as he watched Kuroo back.

He smiled slyly as his tongue flicked and teased before switching to the other one and Oikawa’s chest rose in a sensuous, slow wave, rocking Kuroo’s own.

With one last soft pull of his teeth, Kuroo trailed wet kisses down the middle of Oikawa’s chest, licking in between the lines of his abs, tongue dipping teasingly into Oikawa’s belly button.

Oikawa groaned, head shifting back and forth on the pillow in restless impatience, wanting more but allowing Kuroo to have this indulgence.

“Fuck, you drive me crazy…” Oikawa said on a choked breath as Kuroo ran his hands along the inside of his spread thighs, feeling the well-defined muscles dance at this touch.

Kuroo chuckled, “I _wanna_ drive you crazy baby…that’s kind of the point.”

He took Oikawa’s hips into his hands, thumbing over the raised bumps of his bones in tiny circles as he allowed for Oikawa to gyrate his hips with Kuroo’s hands powerfully guiding him. His cock was flushed to the root, standing tall and proud as Kuroo rubbed his cheek against the silky skin, turning his head slightly to run the tip of his tongue along the pulsing length.

Oikawa whined, throwing his head back and biting and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He only did this when he thought he was being too loud, scared about having to face the neighbors in an awkward situation later.

Kuroo didn’t really care, he was sure they had heard him enough times getting his ass pounded; he wasn’t exactly shy about telling Oikawa how good he felt. His neighbors might not have looked Kuroo in the eye when he said hello in the mornings, but they had never complained and that was all that mattered.

Kissing the insides of Oikawa’s thighs and licking stripes along the skin had Oikawa trembling, head thrashing back and forth as he gripped the sheets with white knuckles. Kuroo took a glimpse up and positively burned with how Oikawa was watching him—sultry, impatient, cheeks flushed red, his rock hard cock taking up most of the view.

Oikawa was panting hard now, heels digging into the bed as his legs rose and bent at the knee. Kuroo watched him enraptured like one would a piece of art. Oikawa Tooru was beautiful and undeniably sexy, challenging in all the ways that mattered, and a perfect companion for Kuroo’s own internal disorder.

Kuroo had realized way early on in their relationship that he was in love with Oikawa Tooru. It should have been frightening, the revelation he realized at two in the morning as sleep evaded him, watching Oikawa’s back rise and fall out of his peripheral vision and wondering what he would do if Oikawa never loved him back.

Oikawa rose slowly on his elbow, the other hand shooting out and gripping Kuroo by his hair none too gently in a way that made his eyes flutter shut for a moment at the rough treatment.

He looked up expectantly from under the fall of his lashes, lids temptingly low.

“Playtime’s over is it?” Kuroo smiled crookedly, angling his head into the pull at his scalp. Oikawa’s eyes were deep, dark things as he regarded Kuroo, fingernails scratching indulgently at his scalp.

“Suck. My. Cock,” He made sure to drawl out each word in that wispy, demanding tenor of his that Kuroo couldn’t refuse even if he wanted too. He was so _weak_ when it came to this man.

Kuroo didn’t need to be told twice.

Circling a hand around the base, Kuroo flicked his tongue along the leaking slit, making sure to relentlessly rub the flat of his tongue back and forth before engulfing the head into his mouth and sucking.

Hissing, Oikawa’s hips violently bucked up, making Kuroo take another inch or two into his mouth unexpectantly but he recovered quickly, slowly sinking his mouth down Oikawa’s shaft before he moved back up in excruciating slowness that had Oikawa biting off heated curses as he raked his hair out of his eyes.

Kuroo chuckled around the mouthful, eyes trained acutely on Oikawa’s flushed face as he steadily picked up the pace. His fingers circled at the base squeezed and released lightly as his wrist swiveled, allowing for smooth, easy motion.

Oikawa’s lips parted soundlessly, head tilting up in rapture as a hand trailed down his chest, lingering and pressing his fingers down below his belly button. It was a telling gesture, one Kuroo had recognized quickly at the start of their sexual relationship. Oikawa wasn’t quick to come but it was expected after tonight. They had, after all, spent the majority of the evening with the bedroom door shut, forgetting that anything outside of each other existed.

Kuroo suctioned his cheeks, urging Oikawa with a hand on his hip to use his mouth however he saw fit.

With a shaky whine, Oikawa rocked up, his hips stuttering at the feeling before he rocked more insistently into Kuroo’s willing mouth. Kuroo was fully prepared for the intrusion this time, relaxing his jaw as his nose mushed slightly against dark wiry hair.

He hummed loudly around Oikawa’s cock, enjoying the too-good feeling of being used, how his own cock weakly jumped at the erotic look on Oikawa’s face and the desperate, almost pleading sounds he was making as he fucked Kuroo’s mouth with rapid urgency.

“ _Fuckkk_ —” The curse was drawn out, higher in its tone than Oikawa’s regular voice, alerting to Kuroo that Oikawa was at his limit.

If Kuroo could have grinned he would have as the hand not on Oikawa’s hip reached under and thumbed over his balls, squeezing and rolling them in his palm with quick clever fingers.

Oikawa shouted shrilly, almost ripping out a handful of Kuroo’s hair as his hips pumped erratically a few more times before familiar bitterness flooded Kuroo’s pallet. He sucked softly afterwards, ushering little kitten licks until Oikawa whined painfully and weakly batted him away.

He was panting loudly, forearm thrown over his head and his lips were brightly red-bitten. It was all very charming and attractive to Kuroo who crawled back up the bed and laid on his elbow beside Oikawa with a shit eating grin.

“It was good then?” He asked rhetorically, fingers caressing down Oikawa’s side softly.

Oikawa only nodded, wiggling away from his touch.

“That tickles…”

Kuroo shrugged, “Get over it.”

With a huff Oikawa brought his arm down, looking at Kuroo with tepid eyes, the fondness and admiration clear as day. He looked down questioningly at Kuroo’s lap.

“I’m fine,” Kuroo said before Oikawa could even voice an inquiry. “You bled me dry baby.”

The lecherous smile that transformed his mouth showed in his eyes as they crinkled amusingly. He poked Oikawa in the side.

“You’re insatiable— _seriously_ , I couldn’t get away…”

Oikawa laughed, “Oh Kuroo, kindly shut the fuck up.”


End file.
